


Ice

by Ladysarafina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarafina/pseuds/Ladysarafina
Summary: When Rey is sent by Master Luke to the ice planet Hoth for meditation, an old battle droid strikes her ship sending her crashing to the planet's icy surface. The force is her only connection to anyone and she sends out a cry for help, but Kylo Ren is not who she hoped to hear her message.





	1. 1

Having grown up on a desert planet, Rey was not fond of the cold. She couldn’t stand the cold, and had never seen anything along the lines of snow or ice. But now, stranded on the ice planet Hoth, she was in an overabundance of cold, snow, and ice.

  
She had come to Hoth on Master Luke’s instructions, to meditate. It had been a major battleground for the rebels and the Empire, and thus now had a strong connection with the force. Master Luke believed that her coming here would allow her to achieve a better understanding of the struggle between the light and the dark, the rebels and the Empire, and now the struggle against the First Order. Now it appeared that all she would achieve is an icy grave.

  
Upon arriving on the planet a semi functioning battle droid fired upon her ship, critically damaging it before she could disable the droid. Now her engines were dead and she could not contact the rebels for help. Her only hope was that Master Luke would since her distress and send someone to her aid…

  
Or what if she tried.. NO! She mustn’t think that. He would not help her. He would only capture her. Rey shook the thought from her head. He would only mean trouble. It had been months since they had come anywhere near each other. The last having been during a battle near Endor, when he had briefly captured her and her X-Wing. During that last encounter she could see how much stronger he had grown, but he too saw that she was growing in her own strength. Though they improved at similar rates. She still struggled against his intrusions into her mind, barely able to keep him out. And since then she has felt their connection continue to grow.

  
Even when she wasn’t looking too touch his mind, she could feel his emotions, and his pain. When she escaped, she felt his anger, but his anger was wrapped in sadness and longing, and it confused her. Knowing what she could feel of him, she wondered if he felt just as much of her. Wondered if he could feel her distress. Sometimes she found him in her dreams, but the dreams were not nightmares like she would have expected. They came when she was upset, and he comforted her. The dreams felt so real she was unsure that they were just dreams, or if it was Kylo Ren coming to her through their connection.

  
Rey pulled the extra blanket she had found tighter around her. The cold was seeping into her body. She focused on clearing her mind and going into a deep meditative state. The deep meditation would help protect her from the cold, but it wouldn’t last forever. If no one found her she would freeze to death within a couple of days.  
As she let the force flow through her, she felt herself drawn up into the connection between her and Kylo Ren. It was after a connection via the force. Her meditation left her basically numb and emotionless as the connection brought her mind closer to Kylo Ren. She could see him, alone is his quarters. She could feel how lonely he was and how angry.

  
Suddenly she felt him bristle, becoming extremely aware of their connection. Sensing her mind’s presence. He became immediately defensive, and started probing the connection. Her mind was blank and he saw that. For a moment she no longer saw him. Instead she saw herself sitting, huddled in the blanket on the ship. Her lips were tinged blue with cold, and her body was shaking. Kylo’s defensiveness ceased immediately, instead concern replacing it. She felt him call to her through the connection, but she could not respond. For a moment she caught a glimpse of the planet, then the connection pulled back. The force wrapped itself around her like a blanket, protecting her for now, until he comes to her aid came.

 

Kylo Ren sat in his quarters meditating. He was looking for his next move in this never ending war against the light when he felt someone probing his mind. He tensed, and immediately threw up his defenses which had been lowered during his meditation. The probing mind felt familiar, Rey. Their connection was growing stronger, he could tell she was far away, but the connection was strong.

  
He prodded the connection, trying to discern the reason for her contact. She had never once tried to come to him through their connection, though he had gone to her through it many times. She had only used it in response, to throw him out of her head. He could always feel how she felt, her emotions, especially when they were strong. Every little flare of anger she experience he felt, and would subtly try to encourage. Her passion intrigued him. Everything about this girl intrigued him. He wanted her. Wanted her to turn to the dark, wanted her by his side, wanted her with a need that was previously unknown to him.

  
His want confused her, because with his wanting of her by his side, he sensed his own jealousy. Jealousy of the traitor storm trooper who she befriended and trusted. Jealousy of the rebels and the light for having her. Jealousy of Master Luke for being the one to train her. He wanted her to be his and his alone. He wanted her by his side too so he could protect her. By his side she would never be abandoned like she was as a child. He would never abandon her.

  
He went to her in her dreams when she was upset. She suspected the dreams for what they were, but would always convince herself they were nothing. In the dreams he would comfort her, hold her in his arms when she was upset. In the last dream he had been so bold as to kiss her. Their lips moved together softly, as she reciprocated the gesture. Kylo’s lips burned at the memory.

  
The connection felt strange to Kylo Ren. For the past couple of days he had sensed that she was distressed, but had not looked too deeply. He had intended to go to her in her dreams but she had not slept. Now he searched her mind and fond it blank. She was meditating. This connection was being driven more so by the force than by her will. He could sense how the force was wrapping itself around her like a cloak. He could see her, huddled on the floor of a small ship, her lips tinged blue. He felt as though someone had reached into his chest and grabbed his heart. She was shaking with cold all alone on the floor of a ship without even a droid for company. He could sense the damage to her ship.

  
“Rey!” he called out through the connection. There was no response. “REY!” he called again, but still there was no response. Where are you? He focused on what was around her. He could see ice, and snow, and wampas. For a moment he saw the planet. Hoth. She was stranded and freezing to death on Hoth, and no one knew she was missing. He could not let her die. No matter the risk she posed to him he could not let her die.

  
She might be his downfall, his pull to the light, but that girl was the only thing keeping him from going insane. From the moment he learned of her existence he had felt a connection to her. He wanted her, no he needed her.

“I am coming,” he told her.


	2. 2

Kylo Ren stalked down the corridors of the star destroyer towards the ship bay. They kept a small ship on standby at all times for his personal use. The ship was designed to accommodate two pilots, but could function properly with only one. His ship also had no tracking beacons, and would thus be invisible to the star destroyer once he was out of range of the ship's sensors. He was known to disappear for days on end on missions and for his own personal reasons. No one would think twice of him leaving.

  
Once his ship launched from the hanger he immediately jumped to lightspeed going a ways in the opposite direction of Hoth. He went just far enough that he could not be picked up on the star destroyer’s scanners. He would not have anyone follow him. He readjusted his heading for Hoth and again jumped to lightspeed. It would take him only a few hours to reach Hoth.

  
He reached out through their connection. Rey’s mind was still blank in meditation, but he could sense the pull of sleep over her. She was exhausted and could hardly maintain her meditation. The force was still protecting her, but if she fell asleep she would lose her intense focus on the force and the protection would begin to fall away. Once the protection disappeared entirely she would only have hours instead of a couple of days.

  
“Focus,” he called to her. “You must stay awake.” She seemed to hear him this time and sat up away from the wall she had been leaning against.  
His focus on her allowed him to see her. It was as though he were standing in the room with her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders instead of in its typical three buns. Probably so to help keep her warm, by keeping it against her neck. In meditation she seemed almost peaceful, almost. Her lips formed a line and were tinged blue. Through the connection he could feel just how cold it was, and he shivered. Why had she gone to this barren planet?

  
He probed through her mind, looking for the answer. Master Luke had sent her to meditate. Anger burned inside him. He knew she was training with him, but seeing it in her mind fanned his anger and resentment towards the Jedi. Luke’s training had never made sense to him, and Kylo had sensed that it confused Rey as well, but she continued to follow him. Though he noticed in her training sessions she had difficulty putting aside her emotions and passion as Luke instructed and this pleased Kylo Ren. There was more dark in her than she realized.

  
If she would let him teach her, he could show her how to channel her emotions through the force. Show her how her passion would make her powerful. He could show her just how powerful they both could be, together.

  
Her mind was so open he found it impossible to resist looking deeper into it. He could see just how lonely she had been on Jakku, and how through the years her hope dwindled as no one came for her. He sensed things he himself had felt: loneliness, depression, anger, abandonment, and other things he had never felt: hunger, thirst. No wonder she was so small, she hardly ever had enough to eat growing up. He could see a young Rey, working hard to find something of value in the husks of old ships. No one took pity on her, even though she was a child alone on a strange planet, too young to know how to care for herself. He could see her sitting in the hollowed AT-AT she called home, crying from the pain of hunger. How could someone do this to their child?

  
Kylo sifted through Rey’s memories. The need to know her taking over him. He watched her grow up through her memories. There weren’t many other humanoids on Jakku. There were six others besides herself, only one of which was a women. As she got older the few men began to notice. Kylo could feel her fear as these men started to catch her attention. They occasionally gave her a fourth of a ration to try and gain her trust. Soon they started making her offers, knowing that she was starving. She couldn’t have been much more than twelve, when one of them tried to get her to have sex with him in exchange for three full rations. She hadn’t eaten in days, and didn’t understand what he meant. She went with him, but as soon as he tried to touch her, she hit him and ran to her AT-AT. She cried herself to sleep that night.

  
Kylo wanted to return to that desert planet and slew everyone upon it. She had been a child and they took that from her. He looked at the woman she had become. Somehow she was not like those people upon Jakku, she had not turned hard.

  
As his ship came into the star system of Hoth, Kylo Ren dropped out of light speed. He could see the icy blue planet beneath him. He scanned it for the signs of her ship, but there was so much wreckage from the old battle that he couldn’t pinpoint it. He could only find a general location. He went down onto the planet, using the force to guide him to Rey. He could still feel her, but her force signature was weakening.

  
He found her small ship half buried in the snow. He landed as close to it as he could to limit the amount of time he would have to spend on the planet’s surface. He placed his mask over his face to protect himself from the icy wind.

  
Upon stepping foot on the planet’s surface, Kylo felt an immediate rush of cold. Snow blew through the air, propelled by a strong northern wind. He trudged forward through the snow towards Rey’s ship a few yards away. He sunk in the snow to his calves. He felt little resistance as he used the force to open Rey’s ship.

  
She was sitting in the small bed quarters. A blanket wrapped around her, and her hair lose. Her lips were blue and her skin very pale. He gently touched her forehead to nudge her out of her meditation. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she looked up at him, before slumping over onto the cold floor. Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly scooped her small frame up into his arms and held her close. Her skin felt like ice. Her breaths were short and shallow. He needed to get her warmed up quickly. He tucked his cloak around her and trudged back out into the snow towards his ship.

  
On his ship he wrapped her snuggly in his thick black cloak and laid her on one of the two beds. He set the heat for the one as high as it would go. He had checked her hands and feet for any sign of frostbite and had found none. Upon their return he had removed his mask and it was now sitting across the room. He ran his long fingers through his dark hair as he watched her. He didn’t know how long it would take for her to wake. Nor did he know how she would react when she wakes. It had been more the force that called him to her, than herself. She may not be happy to find herself here.

  
Her lips were still blue and she still shook despite being wrapped in his cloak in the warm room. And through their connection he could feel distress. He kneeled beside her, prodding her mind to find what was wrong. There was her physical distress as her body try to warm itself but there was distress in her mind as well, a nightmare. Kylo laid down with her in the small bed. He unwrapped his cloak and pressed her body against his before wrapping the cloak around them both. His body heat would help her warm up faster. That’s all he was trying to do. He told himself, to deny the feeling of heat rushing down his abdomen.

  
He gently pushed into her mind to see her nightmare. It was one she had many times before, and one that he had vanquished several times. It was of her being sent back to live on Jakku. Being abandoned again by all of the people she thought now cared about her. They told her they had made a mistake and she was not special, not meant to become a Jedi, that she was no one. She was crying as they left her stranded on the sand. Kylo came to her in the dream. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her cries, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. He took her to his ship, and together they left the desert planet.

  
The dream melted away to nothingness, and he felt peace wash over Rey. She shifted in her sleep, pushing herself closer to him. He felt her hand grasp lightly at his chest, and clutch onto his black tunic. A small smile played on Kylo Ren’s lips. His actions had brought her peace, not pain or confusion as many of the actions of those around her did. She was at peace lying there beside him.

  
He ran his long fingers lazily through her hair. Wondering how it would feel to really kiss her, not in a dream. Her head was tucked under his chin and he could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. Having her like this, so close, and not afraid, was nearly blissful. Heat pulsed through his body, moving lower. His want grew with every moment he laid there. He would not touch her, not while she was like this, no matter how much his need grew. He could never do that to her. Though her sleeping body seemed to have no problem touching him. She shifted again, and some part of her brushed his growing hardness, and he couldn’t contain the low groan that escaped his lips.

  
Kylo gently unwrapped his cloak from around them, and uncurled Rey’s fingers so that they no longer held onto his tunic. He placed her hand by her side and stood. He wrapped her back up and left the room. He needed space from her, to let himself calm. He pulled at his hair, irritated by his body’s betrayal and by his mind for wanting it. He wanted Rey in more ways than one.

  
He sat in the pilot chair and tried to will away his erection with no luck. His frustration was growing and so was his pain and need for release. He walked back to the room Rey was in and watched her for a moment. He probed her mind and was still unsure when she would wake up. Being unsure of that fact he was not about to try and relieve himself, lest she wake up and find him such a compromising position. He wanted to rip his hair out. There was only one way he could think to remedy him of this problem, but it would be unpleasant, painful. He grimaced and walked out into the snow.


	3. 3

Though Kylo Ren’s short trip into the snow had been quite painful, it had also been successful in fixing his problem. He watched Rey from across the room. She had been asleep for going on 26 hours, and Kylo had begun to worry. But now, as he watched her, she began to stir. He quickly ducked out of the room into the passageway outside. He wasn’t sure that she would remember calling for him in her meditation and he didn’t want this to go poorly. He would let her have a moment to adjust to her surroundings before she saw him. Though he was sure she would sense his presence quickly.

  
He moved to the open area behind the cockpit and settled himself into a meditative position on the floor. He would wait till she came out. He closed his eyes, and let the force flow through him and listened to her through their connection.

 

Rey shifted in the bed and pulled what she thought was her blanket tighter around herself. She opened her eyes slightly and was blinded by the light in the room. She groaned and pulled the soft black material over her face to block it out. Taking a deep breath, Rey caught the scent of sage smoke and metal. She smelled the blanket and decided that to be the source of the smell. The smell was familiar.

  
Her mind drifted back to her nightmare. She had had it many times before; it was her worst fear, being abandoned again by those she now held dear. The odd thing was, it was only in last six months that Kylo Ren had appeared in this dream. In fact he had a tendency to show up in many of dreams these past months. Beginning after their last encounter on one of the star destroyers. He had been distant in most of her dreams at first, but after a while he became larger parts of the dreams, and their interactions became more intimate. His appearance in her dreams had seemed odd to her, and she had long since been suspicious, but she didn’t want to stop them. Some of her dreams of him, thankfully, she was certain were dreams, but most she was unsure. There was something different between the one’s she was sure of, or at least hoped, were dreams and the ones that she was suspicious of. She took another breath. Sage smoke, and metal. In her last nightmare she had smelt sage smoke and metal.

  
That’s what set them apart. In the dreams completely of her own making, there was no smell. No sage or metal. She relaxed for a moment, glad to know that some of her dreams had in fact not been the product of his intrusion, but more so that he wouldn’t have seen them. They had been explicit to a level she could hardly believe herself, but she was glad they were of her creation and not his.

  
Rey stiffened. If sage smoke and metal meant Kylo Ren’s presence in her dream, then… She sat bolt upright, squinting her eyes at the harsh light. She pulled the black fabric off of herself and examined it. It was not in fact a blanket, it was Kylo Ren’s cloak. She clutched the soft fabric in her hands as she looked around. Where was she? And how did she get here? She wondered.

  
Across the room she could see Kylo’s helmet sitting on a table. She went to it, and gingerly ran her fingers over the cool metal mask. Her head ached as she tried to remember. Off to her right she noticed a small window. She peeked out and was met with a view of barren snow covered land.

  
“Hoth,” she whispered to herself. She was on Hoth. Master Luke had sent her to Hoth. She remembered. An old droid had downed her small ship. She had been freezing to death. Rey saw a brief flash of Kylo Ren on her ship, just before she had passed out. He had rescued her. Without him, she would’ve been a padawan popsicle. This must be his ship, she thought.

  
She wasn’t on a star destroyer. She could sense how small it was. And she could sense him. He was very close. Just outside the cockpit of the ship. He was focused on her, he knew she was focused on him. He wasn’t hostile, but he wasn’t giving any clear indications of his intentions with her. She wasn’t his prisoner, but she was basically stuck with him, since she had no other means of getting off the planet. For a split second she felt him almost smile. Damn, she had her guard down, wasn’t protecting her thoughts. Again she felt him smile for a moment.

  
Rey looked at the door, debating whether or not to go and face him. She noticed that he had disarmed her, and she was unsure what he had done with her lightsaber. Though she had a feeling she wouldn’t need it. Nothing about his mind seemed hostile, he wasn’t looking to hurt her. He seemed almost eager for her to come to him.  
The door opened and Rey walked out into the corridor. Her foot steps echoed in the empty corridor, and made the only sound besides her breathing and the beat of her heart. When she entered the room he sat in, his back was to her. He could not see her but he knew she was there. Rey could sense he was no longer meditating, but he still remained in his meditative posture. She moved along the edge of the room waiting for him to respond to her presence.

  
Something across the room caught her eye and she turned to see what. It was her lightsaber, lying on a small table. When she had turned she had put her back to Kylo Ren. A shiver ran down her spine. She turned back and there he was, towering over, just inches from her. She gasped and took an instinctive step back, which put her up against a wall. She pulled her arms up in front of her in a defensive position as he stepped forward trapping her against the wall. Her hands were full. She glanced down and saw she was still clutching his cloak.

  
His eyes followed her own to his cloak in her hands. She was unsure of the emotion she felt coursing through his mind, but it felt like longing. He reached out a surprisingly, ungloved, hand and gently pulled the cloak from her hands. She released it without any resistance. She had no reason to keep a hold of it. He dropped the cloak at his side, and brought his hands up, placing them against the wall on either side of her face.

  
Rey’s eyes were downcast, not yet daring to look upon his face. Though she didn’t need to see his face to know what was going through his head. The longing, and desire he felt was almost obnoxiously obvious through their bond, especially with their physical proximity. And she did notice that even though his actions seemed hostile, there was no anger directed at her, and no intention of harming her. She let her arms fall to her sides and glanced up at Kylo Ren.

  
His eyes latched onto hers with a dark intensity. She felt her breath hitch slightly as she stared into his eyes. He had said nothing, but his eyes and their connection made him easy to read. She knew he could read her just as easily as she could read him. She was not afraid of him, but his actions had her reeling of balance. His face was stoic, his lips turned in a slight frown as though he was concentrating on understanding something. She felt that her face mirrored his as she was confident they were trying to understand the same thing: what the other’s emotions/thoughts/feelings meant.

  
As she took in his whole face she couldn’t help but follow the length of his scar with her eyes. It made its way from the left edge of his jaw, under his eye, up and over his nose onto his forehead. It was healed but still slightly pink. Even with the large scar he was undeniably attractive, Rey even thought it made him look more so, a little more rugged, but that didn’t stop the wave of guilt that coursed through her. She had done that to him, and even though they had been and are fighting on opposite sides, she hated to have hurt him.

  
Kylo’s brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. Rey looked down and away. His reaction had to have been from the wave of guilt. He wasn’t in her mind so he hadn’t seen what caused it, but had still felt it through their bond. Now she felt him probing at her defenses, trying to trace the source of her guilt and unease. She didn’t bother trying to stop him, she saw no point.

  
Rey felt Kylo shift his weight slightly. A shiver coursed down her spine as she felt his cool fingers trail gently down her cheek. The touch was so gentle and affectionate Rey couldn’t help turning slightly into his hand. Her guilt was being pushed away. Though he said nothing, Rey knew he was telling her that she should not feel guilty about having scarred him.

  
She glanced up at him and saw that he was smirking slightly. It confused her for a moment before she realized what caused his reaction. She quickly looked away, an embaressed blush coloring her cheeks. When he had traced her guilt he had also caught her thought about how attractive she found him. He was smug about that thought, and also amused that she had essentially thought she had improved his attractiveness to her. His hand came down to cup her chin, pushing ever so slightly so that she was again looking up at his face. Rey could feel her heart racing in her chest as he used his thumb to play with her bottom lip.

  
Her own longing and desire was beginning to boil within her. She wanted to close that gap, to feel his lips on hers, to bring her dreams into reality, but she wanted him to be the one to do it. She wanted him to initiate it. The longer they looked at each other the more both of their desires grew. Rey pushed herself towards him closing the gap some, but the rest would be up to him. Even on her toes he was too tall for her to reach. His smirk grew for a moment. He had been baiting her to come to him, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was his lips on hers.

  
His tongue flicked over his lips. Rey groaned inwardly, his teasing causing her frustration. Despite being internal, Kylo had sensed her groan and her frustration through their bond. He pressed forward, forcing her back against the wall, and putting her flush up against him. A small gasp escaped Rey’s lips. She put her head back against the wall to look up at him. The intensity in his eyes was ever present, and something mischievous was there too. She could feel his growing hardness pressing against her abdomen, which made her desire grow even more. Heat was pooling in her lower regions, she wanted him now.

  
He seemed bent on making her suffer for the moment, though she didn’t know why. The longer he did this to her the longer he would be making himself wait. She breathed deeply trying to keep a handle on her want, but her nose was filled with the scent of sage smoke and metal.

  
That was it. Two could play at the teasing game. She was pressed against the wall but she could still move. She rolled her hips against his erection, and he hissed through his teeth. Suddenly she couldn’t move the lower half of her body, but her arms were still free. A brief surge of anger passed through at Kylo Ren’s use of a force hold on her, but it quickly passed as she felt a new sensation burst through her body.

  
“Aoh,” she gasped. She knew this feeling was of Kylo Ren’s making. He was using the force to probe her mind and induce the pleasurable feeling. The pleasurable feeling didn’t last long, as the stimulation wasn’t meant to bring about relief but instead increase her frustration. Rey clutched at his clothing, but Kylo Ren didn’t flinch as her nails dug into his side. 

  
Since real life Kylo seemed to be too interested in teasing for her liking she let herself think back on her dreams of him. Not the dreams he had come to her in, but the dreams of her own making. Dreams in which she could remember waking and finding herself soaked in sweat and wet. A sigh escaped her lips and she smiled as she recalled one of her dreams.

  
No doubt having since the change in her satisfaction, Kylo Ren started to intrude her thoughts. But no. this time she threw up blocks to guard her thoughts. If reality wouldn’t give in she’d find relief in herself and her dream. She tried to push her hand between them in order to satisfy herself, but the moment she tried to push between them Kylo Ren snatched her wrist and pinned it against the wall. He did the same to her other wrist, immobilizing her arms. In his distraction she felt his force hold break. He crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough and sloppy but god was it perfect.


End file.
